


Cupcakes and Cuddles

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Cute boys, M/M, Movie Reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Follows on from Picnics, Pies and First Kisses.Neither Cas nor Dean want their impromptu date to end.





	Cupcakes and Cuddles

  
Dean wasn’t sure how long he and Cas spent on the Clifftop but the sun was dipping low in the sky and the air was becoming more frigid by the time they started packing away the remnants of their picnic. It had been one of the best afternoons Dean had experienced in a long time, there was an easiness between him and Cas that normally only came after years of shared experiences.

They had talked about everything and nothing. Dean had learned that Cas had a brother and a sister, and in turn, had told Cas about Sam. They had discussed favorite movies and bands. Cas had been a bit lacking in that department and Dean would have loved the chance to educate him but that thought had led to Dean thinking about the future and how theirs had an end date. Depressing! So Dean decided to do his best Scarlett O’Hara and worry about that tomorrow, or next week, however long he could eek this little slice of paradise out to.

“So Dean, what would you like to do now?” Cas asked as he started up the incline towards the road.

Dean looked across at his companion; the sea was behind him majestic and turbulent and Cas’ eyes were the exact same color.

“I don’t know, what is there to do around here?” Dean asked his stomach dropping like a stone, he didn’t want the day to end, it had been as close to perfect as any day he’d ever had.

Cas snorted, “Well apart from surfing, walking, admiring the scenery, there are also restaurants, bars, a lot of nightlife Dean, even in the winter. I was thinking though, maybe you would like to come back to my apartment and we could cook some dinner and see what is on the TV.”

At the thought of dinner Dean’s stomach gave an almighty rumble and he felt the blood rush to his face. Lunch with all those fancy patisseries had been some time ago and he liked his food.

Cas smirked and grabbed Dean’s hand; “I think your stomach has answered that for you. Come on.”

A quick trip to the supermarket and a bunch of groceries later they reached Cas’ apartment. It would be kind to call it small, it was tiny, one room housed the kitchen area and a sofa bed, a few random cupboards bordered the room, one with a small TV on top, a small door opposite the kitchen led to the bathroom which contained just a toilet, tiny sink, and shower cubicle.

“It’s small,” Cas said frowning, almost as if realizing it for the first time.

“It’s got all you need,” Dean replied as he put the shopping bag down on the counter. That seemed to appease Cas as he smiled and nodded.

“Come on let’s cook some food. I was thinking of making lasagna and while it’s baking I can mix up some cupcakes for dessert.”

“Oh my god, Cas, I’m pretty sure I’ve already proposed but I’m seriously getting down on one knee if you can bake.”

Cas smiled and there was a mischievous glint in his eye as he replied,

“Just one knee Dean.”

Dean coughed as he choked on his saliva, “Cas!” Cas chortled as he started preparing the lasagna.

Once that was in the oven and gorgeous aromas of meat, sauce and melting cheese were invading the kitchen, Cas got a big mixing bowl out and started adding ingredients seemingly at random.

“What is this witchcraft?” Dean asked as he watched Cas, Dean was no stranger to baking but he was more of a measure scientifically sort of guy.

“Hmmm, I’ve made these particular cakes a time or two before, and did I mention my brother owns a bakery.”

Dean clasped his hand to his chest, really could this guy get any better.”

“Now what flavor do you fancy? Chocolate chip or I have some dehydrated raspberry and white chocolate?” Cas raised his eyebrows in askance.

“Oh my, Cas, White chocolate and raspberry sound heavenly, are you sure you’re human, you’re almost too good to be true.”

“Come here Dean,” Cas demanded then offered Dean the spatula as he caged him against the counter, taking Dean’s hand he guided him to stir the mixture.

“My mom named me after an angel, so maybe I’m not human.” Cas murmured warmly against Dean’s ear, his body was solid at Dean’s back.

“Cas” Dean gasped, “not that I’m complaining but this is feeling a whole lot like that scene from Ghost.”

Cas huffed sending shivers down Dean’s spine, “I suppose that makes you Demi Moore then?”

Dean shook his head; “Of all the pop culture references you’ve missed today you pick up on that one!”

Cas chuckled, “Oh Dean,” his mouth was so close to Dean’s cheek that he could feel the moisture from Cas’ breath, oh that deep, growly voice did things to Dean, interesting and arousing things, “it’s a good movie and besides, Dean, you are far prettier than Demi Moore.”

Dean turned his head so he could see Cas’ amused face, “I suppose you think that makes you Swayze?”

“Keep stirring Dean, these cupcakes aren’t going to make themselves, and to answer your question, yes I am Patrick Swayze. Now how did that scene go again?” 

Dean felt a swoop in his stomach; he would very much like to reenact that scene with Cas.


End file.
